


Minister

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Quotes/Scenes - Ellick Style [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Bishop: Come on! It wasn't that bad!Torres: That's easy for you to say, you'll be wearing a veil





	Minister

It was one of those rare slow days for the team, they had been working cold cases or finishing up any built up paperwork as Gibbs was forced by Vance to take the week off. 

McGee sat at his desk, switching from texting Delilah to wrapping up a report. Ellie sat at her own desk with her chair turned facing Nick who was resting against the side of Gibbs’ desk. 

They had been discussing the same thing for twenty minutes now, McGee only half listening as he tried to block them out. 

“We’re never going to find one!” Nick groaned. He knew planning a wedding wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, but he didn’t think finding a Minister to perform the ceremony would be so  _ hard _ . 

Ellie rolled her eyes. “What about the second Minister we met with? I kinda liked him.”

Nick made a disgusted face. “You mean the spitter?”

“Come on!” Ellie threw her hands up in frustration. “It wasn’t that bad!”

“That’s easy for you to say.” Nick grumbled. “You’ll be wearing a veil.”

“Not for all of it!” 

Nick held up his hand. “No! Don’t wanna hear it!” 

Ellie sighed. “Alright. What about the third guy?” 

“You mean the guy who kept staring at your chest?” Nick made another face, this time in annoyance. 

“Can you blame him?” Ellie teased with a grin. 

Nick smirked and let his eyes trail downwards. “No.” 

McGee at his desk makes a face and fake gags but neither of them pay him any attention. 

Nick dropped the smirk. “I don’t like the idea of when I say ‘I do’, he’s thinking ‘yeah I’d do her too!’” Ellie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. “Then you’ll be pissed at me ‘cause I’ll have punched the guy in the middle of our wedding!” 

McGee cleared his throat to get their attention. “Uh why are you guys looking for a Minister anyway? Jimmy  _ is _ still qualified for it, you know.”

Nick and Ellie both stare at him. 

“.....You guys forgot didn’t you.”

Both of them groan. 

* * *

“How did you we forget about Jimmy?!” Ellie shouted in frustration later when they were home. 

Nick shrugged. “Had our minds on other things?”

She let out a whine and dropped herself onto his lap from where he sat on the couch. 

“We wasted so much time trying to find the right Minister!” 

“Ellie the wedding isn’t for another-”

“Wasted time Nick!” She interrupted. “There’s so much to do! Maybe I should have taken my mom up on her offer to come stay until the wedding-”

Nick kissed her, a perfectly effective way he found to shut her up. 

“We have time.” He assured her again. “But if you want your mom to come, then ask.”

Ellie gave him her own kiss in return. 

“I just...with my wedding to Jake, it was just something small with family. It just seemed like such a hassle trying to have a big wedding but down the line I started wishing I’d had something bigger.” Ellie bit her lip. “I want to have the wedding I pictured when I was a little girl and in love with the idea of fairy tales.”

Nick pulled her against him. “While I’m not big on the whole big wedding idea, I want you to have your dream wedding, hell I’ll marry you in the bullpen if you wanted it.”

She smiled at him and rested her forehead against his. “I can’t wait.”

“Same here.” Nick grinned. 

Her phone ringing broke the moment, Ellie huffing as she went to answer it. Nick watched her face light up when she greeted her mom, right away jumping into more wedding planning talk. He loved how this may not be her first wedding and he may not be the first husband she’s had, but Ellie  _ acted _ like it was the first with how excited she was. 

He watched her smile brightly while on the phone and found he  _ really _ couldn’t wait to call her his wife. It’s not where he pictured himself when he first joined the team but there was no way he’d change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> TV Show: Friends


End file.
